The present invention concerns therapy equipment for the human body with which it is possible to treat dissimilar organs of the body accurately by oscillations, in which these oscillations, are introduced into a particular organ through bodily conduction without the propagation of sound in air. The aim is the enhancement of the feeling of good health.
Previously it was the custom to form such therapy equipment as hand equipment in which a sound head was positioned on a hand grip and the sound head was supplied with signal current from a signal generator, the sound head was then directly positioned by hand on specific parts of the body and the part of the body was then accurately treated by this equipment. The sound head was preferably supplied with a sub-audio frequency so that good conduction ensued between the sound head and the body to be treated.
A disadvantage of this known therapy equipment is that only a single frequency was used and this frequency did not match the body organ to be treated. Treating with only a single frequency, usually in the sub-audio region, did not always ensure success of the therapy.
A further disadvantage of this known equipment is that just one single organ, usually an external part of the body such as a shoulder blade, a thigh or the knee joint could be treated and that internal organs of the body were not accessible for treatment.